clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Minion
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This terror of the skies was born out of Dark Elixir. Undetectable by the Seeking Air Mine, Minions materialize with ease, but are fragile in our world." ---- ---- *'Summary' ** The Minion is a Dark Elixir troop added in the March 12th 2013 upwelling. ** Its appearance is a blue dragon that resembles a gargoyle. ** It is made of Dark Elixir and is trained in the Dark Barracks. ** It made its first appearance on March 6, 2013, on the Clash of Clans Tumblr page. It was the first of the 3 Dark Elixir Troops to be unveiled. ** The Minion's method of attack is spitting Dark Elixir. ** Tapping on the Army Camp while a Minion is present will make the Minion chomp the air. ** Because it is a flying troop like the Dragon and the Healer, it will not be shot by Cannons or Mortars. **Although the minion does the weakest damage per second out of all dark troops, it has the fastest training time. ** Seeking Air Mines won't target minions, but regular air bombs do. ** Resemble the Drones in the Halo Series and like the Drones, they are very effective if summoned in swarms. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **As it is ranged, flies, and is rather cheap it could be used as a massing unit, like in a barbarian rush. **You should take out the enemy's Air Defense before you deploy the Minions as an Air Defense kills each Minion in one shot no matter what level it is. **Minions can also be destroyed by one Air Mine; therefore a good strategy is to deploy them one at a time in different locations to set off the mines, and then follow it up by deploying them en masse. ** Taking out Archer Towers, Wizard Towers and Air Defences with is a good idea so then the Minions can wreak havoc on your opponents base free from attacks against them. ** Using Minions as a mass army works well, because they are such a strong unit and only take up 2 spaces. **Using Giants as a defence when using Minions to attack other buildings is a good idea since the Giants will attack the defences and keep them occupied while the Minions can attack all the outside units achieving at least 50% damage. **You should use them in great amounts like 60-85, not just 10. (Strength in numbers make the minion more valuable and effective.) **Sometimes, you don't have to take out the air defense when using mass minions, because the air defense only kills one at a time. *'Defensive Strategy' **Try to have a Air Bomb in case you are attacked by Minions. Its the biggest weak spot for a Minion, especially if the attacker has multiple Minions, as Air Bombs do splash damage. **Defend the Air Defenses, Wizard Towers and Archer Towers well so the Minions don't have free range. **Minions, although weak, are very powerful in the numbers. ---- *'Trivia' **Minions can trigger Giant Bombs even though they will not be affected by them! **It is unlike the Barbarian King and Archer Queen as it is not a Hero, is mortal and can be bought in multiple numbers like normal Troops. hi all Category:Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops